User blog:DancePowderer/Chapter 642 Prediction
Ok, BLS told me he wouldn't be able to make a prediction this week, so I am taking it upon myself to do it. Again, if you expect me to take it seriously, you will be disappointed. Kiss the 4th wall goodbye, or not. I don't know. I'm winging it to be perfectly honest. And in case you're wondering, since I know this will be asked, Macbeth, 4.1 (Act 4, Scene 1). Title: Dirty Little Secret Fukaboshi: I know Hody's dark truth, and it's not pretty, though it's pretty damn hilarious. Hody: HEY! I told you not to tell anyone. Fukaboshi. Hody's full name is Florence Ignitka Hodesius Jones. Everyone but Hody (screwing up faces, trying not to laugh): HAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! Hody: Shut up! It would ruin me if that ever got out. I only told you because I thought you would be dead by now, Fukaboshi. Fukaboshi: Don't count your sea eggs before they hatch. Manboshi (still laughing a little): But, what does this have to do with his hatred for humans? Hody: Ugh, I might as well tell you now, since you're going to die soon anyway. I was named after a human, a wretched woman by the name of Florence Di Italy (you thought I was going to make another D character for a second, didn't you?). It is my greatest shame. Ammo Knights on Den Den Mushi: Hey, Noah is in the bubble. Repeat, it is in the bubble. Luffy: Great. Do it again. Ammo Knights: What!? We can't, we only had one shot to encase it and we're lucky we made this one. Luffy: I don't care. (turns to Ryuboshi) What are those guys' names? Ryuboshi: Toil and Trouble I believe. Luffy: Double bubble Toil and Trouble. (readies a very powerful Gear 2 punch and hits Hody with it, burning him). Hody: Fire burn! Shirahoshi: Ugh, I see where this is going, but there is no context for the last bit, so here goes. And cauldron bubble. Nami (Back on the island): I don't know why, but I think Luffy actually quoted something from a book just now (shivers). Scary. Ammo Knights (Back at the plot): Ok, the ship is encased, so what do we do now? Luffy: Ok, Shirahoshi, take the gate off the entrance the island and Brohoshi will punch a hole in it so we just have the frame. Shirahoshi and Fukaboshi: What!? Shirahoshi: What could you possibly be planning? Luffy: Didn't you ever blow island-sized bubbles as a kid? Fukaboshi: I will do no such thing! I thought you wanted to get air in it to have a better chance of defeating Hody? Luffy: Oh yeah. I remember now. Hey, Florence! Let's settle things once and for all on the boat! Hody: Fine, meet me at the stern in 10 minutes. I figure if I am going to kill you, I should give you time to prepare. I won't even observe your movements until ten minutes have passed. Manboshi (yeah, he regained consciousness): How uncharacteristicly like you. (mutters) The guy writing this must be planning something (didn't I tell you to kiss the 4th wall goodbye?). Luffy: Brohoshi, take me to the bow. Fukaboshi: Ok. Luffy enters the bubble and goes into the hole Decken fell through. Luffy: There you are! (slaps him a lot) Wake up! Decken: Huh? What? What happened? Where's that darling bastard? I mean my bastard darling. I mean that bastard and my darling. Luffy: That doesn't matter. (grabs a conveniently placed rope and ties up Decken) Now stay put...and conscious. Luffy comes back out as Noah begins to follow Shirahoshi again Luffy: Shirahoshi, stay level and swim away from the island. And when I tell you, swim to Noah's guardrail and touch it. Shirahoshi (starts swimming): Ok. Luffy: NOW! Princes: NO! Shirahoshi comes along side Noah and lightly touches it with her hand. The ship drops about 1km from the island. Luffy: Problem solved. Seriously, why did no one think of that before? Fukaboshi: Do you realize how dangerous that was? If she gets a splinter from that you're a dead man. THE END Category:Blog posts